1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid filtering apparatus and more specifically to a fluid filtering apparatus which simultaneously imparts motion to a fluid, e.g. air, and extracts from the fluid foreign particulate matter carried by the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for simultaneously propelling and filtering a fluid is well known in the art. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,896, issued to L. V. Gewiss on Jan. 30, 1962. In the past such apparatus have required the filter media utilized to be retained within a metal drum having an outer perforated peripheral wall to support and retain the rotating filter material. The filter media in the form of a strip of folded pleats is placed inside the drum and rests against the inside of the perforated outer wall. During operation of the apparatus, the filter media is held in place against the perforated wall by means of centrifugal force.
Although such devices have served the purpose of propelling and filtering fluid, they have not proved entirely satisfactory due to operational and economical disadvantages. Due to the use of the metal drum and outer perforated peripheral filter media retaining wall, the expense of manufacturing the apparatus is relatively great. Furthermore, dynamic balancing of the metal drum is required for proper operation. In practice, the outer perforated peripheral wall has caused fluid resistance and generated noise during operation. Additionally, the weight of the walled metal drum has led to drive motor bearing problems and related expenses of repair and replacement. During operation of the prior art apparatus, the loosely supported filter media tends to flatten against the outer perforated peripheral wall, prematurely ending the usefulness of the filter media. Further difficulties are encountered when the filter material utilized becomes clogged up, requiring a change of the filter media. Replacement of the filter media by hand is quite an unclean and inconvenient operation. Furthermore, the manual replacement of the pleated filter media often allows for erratic spacing of the pleats, resulting in reduced filter efficiency.
From the foregoing considerations, it should be apparent that there is a great need for an improved fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
It is, thus, an object of the invention to provide fluid propelling and filtering apparatus with a removable and disposable filter cartridge.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the manufacturing expense and weight of a metal drum and outer peripheral wall in fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the need for dynamic balancing of a metal drum in fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to reduce the fluid resistance and noise generation in fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow clean, easy, quick, and convenient replacement of the filter media in fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to improve fluid propelling and filtering apparatus by using a removable filter cartridge having factory-spaced pleats to allow more efficient filtration.
Another object of the invention is to extend the filter media life of fluid propelling and filtering apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to reduce operation hazards of fluid propelling and filtering apparatus by using a removable, expendable filter cartridge constructed of relatively soft materials and having lower mass.
Other objects and features of the present invention will further become apparent hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.